


Fanart - Trauerlied des Unmuts

by Reeney



Category: Smokin' Parade (Manga)
Genre: Chapter Related, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeney/pseuds/Reeney
Summary: A fanart related to chapter 23





	Fanart - Trauerlied des Unmuts

**Author's Note:**

> When I read the chapter, I wanted to draw a fanart, though I don't know Udo's hair color.  
> The title is actually the chapter name.


End file.
